


Drip. Drip. Drop.

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Drip.Drip..Drip…....Drop.This is how they’re going to break me,  Lúciothought, an edge of hysteria to the thought and he had to fight back the sudden urge to laugh, shifting slightly, and jostling his injuries to stop himself from falling apart completely. It was a close won thing, leaving him feeling as though he was teetering on the edge of a precipice.I can’t take much more of this.





	Drip. Drip. Drop.

 

_Drip. Drip. Drop…_

    Lúcio flinched as he heard the water splashing on the ground somewhere to the right, the sound almost deafening in the silence of the cell. He wondered whether it had been a deliberate addition to his prison, another way for them to torture him, or whether he was just unlucky. He might not have cared if he could find where it was coming from, because the sound promised water, and he grimaced, running his tongue over parched lips. If he could only find it. However, he had been searching for it since the sound had first started a few hours ago, or at least he thought it had been that long, it might have been longer…or shorter, the darkness, and the tiny glint of light from the window high above having long since destroyed his sense of time passing. However, between the darkness pressing in around him, and the restraints limiting his range of movement, he’d been unable to locate it. If it was even in the room with him, and he sighed letting his head fall back against the wall, the dry, cotton-wool feeling in his mouth seeming to intensify as he listening to the steady pattern of dripping.

_Drip._

_Drip.._

_Drip…_

_….._

_Drop._

    _This is how they’re going to break me,_ he thought, an edge of hysteria to the thought and he had to fight back the sudden urge to laugh, shifting slightly, and jostling his injuries to stop himself from falling apart completely. It was a close won thing, leaving him feeling as though he was teetering on the edge of a precipice.

_I can’t take much more of this._

It was the first time he’d admitted as much to himself, and the thought slid beneath his skin, a chill spreading through him. He had taken the pain that had been thrown at him, unsure if there was a single part of him that had survived untouched as even the tiniest movement was enough to send pain lancing through every inch of his body. He had managed to hold himself together in the darkness, and the silence. Holding out through the hunger and thirst that plagued his every moment these days, the supply of both kept to a minimum, as though he had a chance of escaping if they gave him a little too much. He knew that it wouldn’t, he’d tried, losing count of how many times he had fought and clawed at his captors and bolted for the door, and even when he’d been newly captured, he hadn’t stood a chance. However, even that hadn’t broken him. Yet, the steady _drip, drip, drop,_ echoing around him had his nerves on edge, and he closed his eyes, wishing it made a difference as he felt himself beginning to slip, eyes burning as his thoughts turned to the last hope he had left. To the two people who were the only reason, he was still fighting to hold on.

_Please, come for me…_

****

     McCree grimaced as he pressed a hand to his shoulder, feeling the blood welling beneath his fingers as he leant back against the wall. It wasn’t serious, just a graze, but it was painful. However, he couldn’t afford to be slowed down by anything at the moment, not when this latest lead on Lúcio’s whereabouts actually showed promise. At least if the amount of resistance they were facing was anything to go by, and his grip tightened, willing the bleeding to stop. He started violently when cool hands came to rest against his, prying them away, lifting his head to find that Genji had re-joined him, studying the wound intensely, as he peeled back bloody cloth with surprisingly gentle fingers.

“It’s just a graze,” he murmured, not wanting to add to Genji’s worry, wincing as the fingers that had been gentle seconds before slipped briefly. “Genji…”

“You know he won’t see it that way,” Genji’s voice was flat, and to most people, it would have sounded emotionless. McCree wasn’t just anyone though, and he had seen Genji when he’d truly been empty, remembering those early days, when they had been less than friends, and the younger man had been hell-bent on a path to destruction. He knew that this was different, could hear the faintest catch in his partner’s voice when he spoke of Lúcio, and he knew that while the words were true – Genji hadn’t just been talking about their third. He was worried too. Made worse by the fact that he had been living on a knife’s edge since Lúcio had been taken, they both had, and ignoring the fact that he was still bleeding and knowing that they needed to keep moving, McCree moved, drawing Genji against him.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this,” he murmured, feeling the way the other man quivered, fingers biting into the folds of his clothes.

“He’s worth it,” Genji didn’t bother to deny it, and there was a quiet hiss as the visor part of his mask rose, letting McCree see that his eyes were tinged with green, the dragon close to the surface. Yet for all that, there was a hesitance in his expression, something vulnerable that only McCree and Lúcio were ever allowed to glimpse, and the gunslinger knew that he was waiting for judgement. It would be easy to do it too if you were an outsider, looking at the blood that splattered the cyborg’s body, the scratches and dents that spoke of a hard fight, one that he clearly emerged from victorious, and the wild gaze. Instead, McCree’s expression softened, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, he is.” Apparently, Genji had been expecting him to say something else because he huffed out a broken, startled laugh before letting his head fall against McCree. The gunslinger welcomed him, knowing that time was short, but that it would all be for nothing if they found Lúcio, only for Genji to fall apart on them, easily able to imagine the medic’s expression if that happened. _Now if he could just realise, he is just as important,_ McCree thought with a sigh, knowing without a doubt that Lúcio would rather remain in Talon’s hands if it meant that the two of them were safe. That was how this whole mess had started, after all, Lúcio willingly handing himself over when their mission had gone wrong, leaving Genji’s cyborg parts going into shutdown and McCree at the mercy of the Talon agents around him.

_McCree had been bracing himself, prosthetic arm taut against the ground as he struggled to hold himself upright as the Talon agent levelled the gun at his head. There was no way he could dodge it, listing to the side, his thoughts increasingly foggy and his gaze locked on the sprawled figure of Genji lying just out of his reach, the warning lights flashing in the cyborg’s suit breaking his heart. Genji needed help now, but there was nothing he could do, helplessness leaving a foul taste in his mouth and fuelling his defiance as he spat a mouthful of blood at his assailant._

_“Just finish it, you…”_

_“STOP!” Usually, the sound of Lúcio’s voice would be a reason to smile, but not right, because there was a desperation in that shout that McCree recognised all too well and feared. Because it was desperation that came with a willingness to do anything to keep them safe. A willingness that they had seen too many times, and which could only end in tragedy here._

_“Lúcio, don’t you…” His protest was cut off as the gun that had been pointed at him smashed into his temple, sending him sprawling on the ground, and he lost the next few seconds to white noise, his body jack-knifing as the rough landing jostled every single injury. He was aware of voices and movement around him, just able to make out Lúcio’s voice amongst them – raised and desperate, and angry. His heart ached at the latter because Lúcio was meant to smile. It was something both he and Genji had agreed on from the start, and it was enough to make him try to fight his way back to full awareness, knowing that if he didn’t then he was going to lose both of them._

_I can’t lose them._

_It took everything he had, every bit of the stubbornness that Genji and Lúcio playfully grumbled about at times, to blink away the shadows and coax his eyes open. Unsure of when he had closed them, and for the first few seconds the world was a dizzying, unfocused blur around him, with the only point of reference the familiar silver and green figure still lying where he had fallen. It was the sound of a scuffle that drew his attention, and he lifted his head, trying to ignore the way his stomach rolled and rebelled at the movement._

_“Jesse…” Lúcio’s voice cut through the nausea. Soft. Broken, and McCree was frantic now as he blinked to clear his vision, finally locating Lúcio in amongst the blurry world, a cold, leaden feeling settling into the pit of his stomach._

_Lúcio was restrained between two of the Talon agents, blood trickling from a cut above his eyebrow, and although he was struggling, McCree realised that he wasn’t trying to break free. He had seen Lúcio fight and knew that for all that he preferred to heal and support them in the field, he could be just as lethal in his own way when the situation called for it. This was different, it was as though he had just been trying to get attention, and when their gazes met, he realised that was precisely what he had been trying to do, because he went limp in their hold, relief flickering across his face._

_“Lúcio!” He was trying to get to his feet, the cold feeling giving way to dread because there was something about Lúcio’s expression that terrified him. However, his body wouldn’t respond, and he barely managed to lift himself halfway before he slumped again with a curse._

_“Jesse, it’s okay.” It wasn’t. Just the fact that Lúcio was using his first name in the field was a warning sign, as was the way he complied as the Talon agents began to pull him back, even as pain passed over his face from the rough handling. “Just look after, Genji.” Lúcio pleaded, but his eyes always so expressive, said a lot more as he was roughly hauled backwards away from them._

_I’m sorry._

_I love you._

_Goodbye._

       It had been that last emotion that had seen him frantically trying to rise, ignoring the pain and the way his vision had clouded over, and he’d made it to his feet just as Lúcio was dragged out of sight around the corner, and he’d frozen, wavering on unsteady legs. Torn between Genji and Lúcio, and in the end, he’d chosen the former, a decision that he hadn’t stopped replaying in his mind ever since. He knew that there hadn’t really been another way, Genji had been dying, and even with his choice it had been close, and he’d had the hope that since Talon hadn’t killed Lúcio there and then, their partner would be kept alive long enough for them to rescue him. It hadn’t made it any easier, even when Genji had quietly, brokenly thanked him for saving his life when he’d come to consciousness a couple of days later in the Watchpoint Gibraltar. It had been an absolution of sorts, but he knew that until he saw Lúcio again. Until he was able to hold the medic in his arms and feel the beat of his heart and hear his voice, he knew that he couldn’t accept it.

_Lúcio, we’re coming._

    He knew that Talon had thought that they were getting the best of both worlds with whatever deal they’d made with Lúcio because he wouldn’t have bet on either of them surviving long enough to pursue them. Maybe that was why they hadn’t covered their tracks as well as they had in the past, not that it had been a walk in the park to find them, as it had taken almost two weeks of false leads, and crushed hopes to lead them here. It was their last lead but considering the warehouses that had belonged to a subsidiary company associated with Helix that had gone out of business months ago and should have been empty were teeming with Talon agents.

“We’re going to find him,” Genji’s quiet voice broke through his thoughts, the knowing look in his eyes as he met McCree’s gaze, telling him that he knew full well where his thoughts had gone. They both knew him far too well, a strange feeling after so long, and his voice was gruff with emotion as he nodded.

“We have to.”

****

_Drip. Drip. Drop…_

“Stop…” Lúcio’s voice was little more than a weak rasp at this point, quieter than the dripping water that was pushing him closer and closer to the edge with each repetition. _Please,_ he thought, no longer entirely sure what he was pleading for. Silence? Rescue? For this nightmare to end. It was hard to marshal his thoughts into any semblance of order anymore, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

_Drip._

_Drip.._

_Drip…_

_…Drop._

_Please, I can’t do this anymore._

****

    McCree didn’t say a word as Genji reappeared at his side, katana bloody. He’d allowed his partner to wrap a crude bandage around his arm if only to stop Lúcio complaining too much if…when they found him. _When,_ he reminded himself sternly, as he watched Genji calmly wiped his blade. Genji had insisted on scouting ahead, giving McCree a chance to rest despite his protests, but now he was itching to move again, especially after listening to the sound of fighting in the distance.

“They’re thinning out now,” Genji reported, sheathing his blade once he was satisfied with it. “But, it’s like a maze beyond here.”

“I think it’s time we called in the big guns,” McCree murmured, reaching for the communicator that he’d switched off after Winston had tried to argue with them going in without backup. He knew that the Scientist had been worried about a repeat of the mission that had landed them all in this situation but being told to wait for backup when they were potentially this close to Lúcio had been too much for either of them to bear.

     Unsurprised when the moment the blue light flickered to life, there was a crackle and Winston’s voice broke through.

_“…ou there?”_

“We’re here,” McCree replied, hurrying to continue before Winston could launch into the lecture that he’d no doubt been working on since they’d cut communications. “We need a scan of the area, looking for any remaining heat signatures, especially ones that aren’t moving.” He refused to think about the possibility of there being no heat signature to find. It was hard enough to say that last bit, even though it’d had to be said because if Lúcio were capable of moving or escaping, he would have already done so. There was a pause on the other end before Winston mumbled his agreement, and they waited, shifting restlessly, barely able to make out his voice as he spoke to Athena and whoever else was with him.

      At some point Genji had reached for him, fingers brushing his injured arm. _Are you okay?_ McCree nodding silently, a lie, that Genji echoed when the gunslinger lifted an eyebrow, returning the question. Neither of them was okay, and even the press of the other’s body against them as McCree moved closer was scant comfort, because it was a reminder that something or rather something was missing, and he was about to snap at Winston to hurry up when Athena replied.

_“I am picking up a dozen heat signatures moving towards your current location. There are several more spread throughout the next warehouse, but those are all moving in predictable patterns indicating patrols, and I have added their projected routes to your map.”_

“Nothing else?” Genji demanded.

_“There is an indistinct signal from the old water tower in the north-east corner of the area. It is not enough for me to determine life at this point.”_

“Winston, where are the others?” McCree demanded as he and Genji exchanged a look at her words, panic threatening to break through.

 _“About thirty minutes away. Angela is with them.”_ Thankfully, Winston seemed to realise why they were asking, matching their urgency with their own.

“Tell them to hurry,” McCree ordered, before cutting the call and turning to Genji, but he was already moving, bolting from their hiding spot and heading straight towards where Athena had indicated the approaching force were. Unfortunately, directly in their path to reach the outer area of the factory, and the water tower that they had spied when scouting out the area. With a curse learnt from Gabriel back in the day, he bolted after his partner, the sting of his injured arm pushed to the back of his mind.

_Lúcio, wait for us._

**

      The Talon agents might have known that there were intruders, but they were unprepared for the pair that descended on them with a bloodthirst that they would never allow themselves to show around Lúcio, even though they knew he’d glimpsed it on more than one occasion. McCree had been holding back his deadeye, not wanting to draw too much attention earlier, but time wasn’t on their side now, and anger was burning through the panic now. It made the burn of the deadeye more bearable, and for once it wasn’t Ana’s warning to never forget that it was real people – men and women with lives and dreams and fears of their own that he was destroying whenever he used this ability – that he heard. But rather an echo of Lúcio’s quiet, desperate attempt to tell him that it was okay and to look after Genji.

      The red that filled his vision a different form of absolution for his choice back then, and he didn’t flinch as most of the group fell, alarmed cries and lives cut short. The few that had been unfortunate enough to escape deadeye’s reach barely had time to fire off a few wild shots in his direction before death arrived, with a swirl of green and a bloody katana. And for a moment it was as though they were back in Blackwatch as their gazes met over the destruction they had caused, only this was a world away from then because there was no satisfaction in Genji’s eyes. No feeling of mission accomplished. Instead, it felt like time was trickling through their finger, and sparing nothing more than a passing glance at the devastation they had caused, they moved on.

“Go ahead,” McCree ordered as soon as they were outside, able to make out the water tower looming over them, several warehouses over. He was quick on his feet, especially for his age and his ‘unfortunate love of cigars’ as Angela had put it once, but Genji was faster, and right now it was more important to get to Lúcio quickly.

“But…”

“Go,” McCree cut across the protest, not entirely liking the idea of splitting up either, but it was better than the thought of Lúcio on his own. _Especially if things are as bad as I’m imagining,_ he thought but didn’t say, knowing that neither of them was ready to hear those words, and instead lifting his gun as he reloaded it.  “I can handle anything that gets in my way.” Genji wavered for a moment longer, before nodding, leaning in to press an awkward half-kiss to the gunslinger’s cheek, metal bumping against skin before he pulled back.

“Don’t get yourself killed.” Then he was gone, scrambling up the wall of the warehouse opposite with a speed and skill that McCree envied, leaving him to work his way as quickly and quietly along the alley as he could.

****

_Drip…_

_Stop._

_Drip…_

_Please…_

_Drip…._

      A low, broken noise bubbled up in the back of Lúcio’s throat. _Please stop._ The manacles holding him in place were digging into his wrists, reopening old cuts as he desperately pressed his hands against his ears to block out the sound. However, it seemed to have etched itself onto his mind, and he was shaking, quivering as it continued to echo around him.

_Please. Please. Please…_

    He couldn’t think about anything but getting it to stop. Blind and deaf to anything but the sound of the water, and he started violently when hands stretched out of the darkness to grab his hands, a strangled scream tearing itself free as he began to struggle. _No more._ He was breaking, coming apart at the seams, and the thought of enduring anything was too much right then, the scream giving way to soft, broken sobs and breathless pleas. _Please, just make it stop. Just make it stop…_

“…úcio! LÚCIO!”

     Lúcio wasn’t sure how long it had been, but gradually he became aware that whoever was holding onto him was calling his name, and he froze, heart, hammering in his ears, finally driving out the echo of the dripping water. How long had it been since he had last been called by his name? It hadn’t been used since he was captured, he’d been referred to as ‘you’ or the ‘prisoner’ and once the ‘prize’ by his tormentors, but never by his name, another thing that had been stripped away from him. With that realisation, came another, as the hands holding his squeezed gently. It hurt, every part of him hurt at the moment, but there was a tenderness to the touch that told him that, that hadn’t been the aim, and he blinked, not quite understanding even as something teased at the edge of his thoughts.

“Lúcio.” It was his name again, softer this time and close, oh so close that he wanted to flinch back and curl into a protective ball. But there was nowhere for him to go, and even as he wavered, caught between breaking and confusion, one of the hands left his, moving around to cup his cheek, warm fingers curling against his skin. “Lúcio, can you look at me?” _No,_ he wanted to say, because looking had meant pain recently, but there was something in the voice, a plea that tugged at his heart. And slowly, bracing himself for the pain he lifted his head, eyes widening as understanding burst through the confusion.

_Genji…_

    He opened his mouth, intending to say his partner’s name, but instead, all that came out was a broken sob, and at any other time he might have found amusement at the panic that greeted it. But right now everything was too much, and he wasn’t aware of moving, even as the manacles bit in again as he lunged forwards. Genji caught him before he could go too far, or do too much damage to himself, drawing him into a careful hug mindful of his injuries. It still burned, but Lúcio didn’t care, because Genji was wonderfully real and solid against him, voice soft as he tried to soothe him as sobs wracked him, before apparently realising he was beyond comfort at the moment and just holding him.

    He wasn’t sure when McCree found them. Everything a blur around him beyond the fact that they were here and he wasn’t alone. But he felt the lips against his forehead, and the warm arms, such a wonderful contrast to the coolness of Genji’s body that wrapped around them both. He was beyond speech at that point, even the sobs slowly fading away to tiny, broken hiccups, that sent flickers of pain through his aching body, and he knew that they must be feeling each flinch and quiver that wracked him because their arms tightened. There was the flow of soothing voices, quiet words that didn’t quite make it to his ears but held a music of their own especially after the sound of the water and it was enough to let him melt into them. And he was only vaguely aware of the concern that bled into their voices as he slumped, finally himself to topple over the edge, knowing that they would catch him.

_They made it stop._


End file.
